


More Than Once

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A collaboration?
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	More Than Once

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 10/once in a lifetime

Unsure of why he hadn't thought of it sooner, Vixel listened to Siren's proposal. The entire thing. Even when he should have cut her off and explained that some things just weren't possible given, well, _everything_. But some of it... 

"It might need a bit of adjusting," he finally said. Siren, at least, just nodded. 

"But overall, those are some good ideas," Vixel continued. "I'll need to talk to the orchestra, of course..." 

"Let me know?" Siren questioned. "I'll start rehearsing..." 

Well, Vixel couldn't fault her enthusiasm. This would be a once in a lifetime event-- 

Possibly more than once.


End file.
